


Eleven

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Suspense, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: (Based off a line from Last Dinosaur's song, Eleven) He couldn't have lost her. Not yet.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a few one-shots I'm posting. The HMS Harmony saw these first, hope you enjoy!

I don't want to go so slowly.

That's the last thing he heard her say before they were separated. Voldemort was a ruthless bastard, attacking Hogwarts at dawn one day. They had all woken to the entire castle shaking, and it was a testament to how bad things were that Harry and the DA immediately had wands out instead of standing around confused. Down in the great hall, he barked out orders to the others, having already imagined this situation happening one day.

He had always hoped it would never happen. Much easier to take down a Dark Lord when it was one on one and you didn't have to worry about losing everyone you love at the same time.

McGonagall had activated the castle defenses, but in the end, it was a bunch of students against the greatest Dark Lord and his minions. And it never should have been like that.

Both sides had lost many, with students and death eaters alike falling to the numerous curses and spells that flew around the battleground. Harry and Hermione were back to back, fighting off a wave of death eaters on their own when Voldemort had come. Immediately, the duo had set upon the man, sending spell after spell towards him. Both knew it was likely they would go down along with the Dark Wanker, but they fought on. Despite the chaos of the battle, they still quipped back and forth to each other.

"What a way to go, huh Hermione?" Harry was sweating, blood gushing from his head from taking a glancing blow from a cutting curse earlier in the fight. Next to him, Hermione let out a bark of laughter. Her brown curls framed her face perfectly, a small grin on her face, and he realized after glancing in her direction, that he loved her with all his heart, and of course he had to realize that when they were in the midst of a duel with the man who had terrorized their country for ages.

"I always imagined we'd both go peacefully, surrounded by our kids," she fired back, sending a blood boiling curse to Voldemort. Long gone were the days of stunners.

"Our kids, eh?" He put up a shield, watching small bits of rubble disintegrate as they impacted against it. He banished pieces of rubble towards Voldemort, transfiguring them into blades mid flight. He watched as Voldemort moved quickly enough for them to miss, but the death eaters behind him weren't so lucky. That works too, he thought viciously. "You're being awfully presumptuous, are you love?" Despite his statement, his heart soared. Of course she felt the same way, you dolt!

"I think I'm presuming correctly, judging from the look in your eyes!" She also had a grin on her face, hastily blocking another curse. Harry conjured a block of marble, watching it turn into powder as an AK smashed against it. He coughed heavily from the dust entering his lungs, sending a bone breaker wildly in the direction of the Dark Lord. He heard it impact, only to see the bastard standing there with a maniacal grin on his face, blood smattered against his robes.

"Even if you take me down, Potter, you'll go with me!" A cutting curse impacted against Hermione's stomach, and her hand immediately flew towards it. A grimace decorated her beautiful face, and Harry took her into his arms. He vaguely heard Voldemort cackle, but he was only focused on Hermione, her eyes already fluttering from the pain. 

"Come on, come on," he chanted quietly. A healing spell flew from his wand, desperately trying to work his magic to slow the stem of blood coming from her stomach. "You don't get to go like this. We gotta have that family first, love."

She smiled softly, blood starting to drip down her mouth. "I want a daughter first Harry. I wanna see a girl with your eyes and my hair running around the halls of our home."

"Then you'll get that, Mione. Just stay with me."

She looked him in the eyes, and he could tell she didn't believe him. He saw Voldemort raise his wand out of the corner of his eyes, and he raised his in return. Enraged, Harry let his anger take hold.

"Avada Kedavara!"

He watched the green beam fly towards Voldemort, it impacting the man right after an explosive hex left his wand. It felt like time had slowed to a crawl, and he heard Hermione whisper out, her grip on his hand growing weaker.

"I don't want to go so slowly."

And then the hex impacted, and his vision went black.

He awoke hours later, the night sky shining brightly above him. He heard various voices enter his ears, and he reached out his magic to feel if they were hostile or friendly.

They were friendly, alright. But he couldn't feel Hermione.

He shot up, trying his best to ignore the pain that he felt across his entire body. Where was he? Where was she? 

He stood up on shaky legs, ignoring the cries of joy he heard from people seeing him. 

"Hermione? HERMIONE?!" His eyes were wide, and his head scanned the nearby area, hoping to every deity he knew that she was alright. He stumbled forward, ignoring how he was sure that parts of his leg were badly sprained at best. Everywhere he looked, there was no sign of her curly, messy hair, no sign of her bright brown eyes.

"No...no." He shook his head. She was alive, she had to be. He refused to believe otherwise. He felt someone grab his arm, and he shook it from their grip. "Where is she? Please, where is she?!"

His left leg gave out, and he collapsed to the floor, his vision blurring from the pain erupting from everywhere.

"Please..." His voice came out in a weak croak. "Come back to me, Hermione." 

He could faintly hear someone calling out for him, before his eyes closed again.

"Don't be gone..."

-

The first thing he felt when he woke up was pain. The next thing after that was the soft bed beneath him. The sterile smell of the Hospital Wing was the next after that. His eyes fluttered open slowly, before closing again at the image of the sun blinding his vision. He groaned, and he felt someone move next to him.

"Five more minutes, Harry..."

His eyes shot open at the voice, and he flew upwards. Next to him, Hermione did the same thing. For a few minutes, they merely stared at each other, taking in each other's presence. He reached up shakily, almost afraid that she was just a figment of his imagination. When his hand felt her soft skin, he let out a sob, and Hermione's eyes watered. They flew into each other's arms, not caring about the pain that flared from their wounds. 

"I thought I lost you," he croaked out. She said nothing in reply, other than quietly chanting his name and squeezing him tighter. He pulled away slightly, moving in only to capture her lips with his, and she responded in kind. For the next while, they reacquainted with each other, Hermione softly mewling in pleasure from the kiss. When they eventually broke contact, Harry leaned his head on hers, and grinned.

"You've been out for days, Harry. Your magic wrapped around me right before the impact, and you took the brunt of the damage. When I woke up, no one could find you. We searched for hours, and no one seemed to know where you were. It wasn't until we heard your voice crying out that we found you." She let out a sob. "When you collapsed again, I thought you were gone, and I missed my last chance to comfort you."

He hugged her again, gently running his hands through her hair. "I'm okay, Hermione...I'm here." She nodded into his chest, her hands gripping his robes tightly. They stayed silent for another while, before Harry smirked.

"And you know what? Wanna start working on that daughter you want?" She immediately slapped his chest, and he laughed heartily.

All was well.


End file.
